Not In My City
by OXBastetXO
Summary: Commissioner Frank Reagan isn't all that happy with all these masked vigilantes and superheroes running around his city.


Title: Not in My City

Author: OXBastetXO

Rating: K+

Archive: Please ask first

Status: Complete

Category: Cross-over - Blue Bloods/Daredevil/Marvel Universe

Summary: Commissioner Frank Reagan isn't all that happy with all these masked vigilantes and superheroes running around his city.

Spoilers: None really

Sequel/Season: Season two of Daredevil

Author's Note: Author's Note: This is the first fic I've done in a very, very long time. This was little bunny that refused to shut-up in my head. I've been binge watching Daredevil and Agent's of Shield on Netflix, while working on a few big costuming projects for other people and suddenly I had Frank Reagan in my head grumbling about all this stuff in his City.

My fic writing has been kind of shelved for a while to do working as writer and editor at .com. I do a lot of reviews (a lot, being A LOT) and I'm foods editor. Come check us out!

I don't own Blue Bloods or Marvel. I'm just borrowing them for a while. Though I may keep a certain partner of Nelson and Murdock (the seeing one) for a bit longer.

Not In My City

by

OXBastetXO

Police Commissioner Frank Reagan looked at the report in front of him with disgust as he lay it down. Another one? How could be there another one of these masked weirdos in his city. Granted, this new one didn't wear a mask, but-same thing.

A knock on his door drew his eyes up. On the other side of the glass door he saw a familiar figure. He sighed. "Come on in, Sid."

Lieutenant Sidney "Sid" Gormley stepped into the office. "So, you got that file on the new guy."

Reagan nodded, flipping the file closed. "What's the body count so far?"

"Among the gangs or of our people?" Sid asked with a grimace.

Reagan's sigh deepened.

"Between the Dogs of Hell, the Irish, the Mexican Cartels, and other assorted gangs, the body count is inching up towards a hundred. He's winged a couple of our guys who got in the crossfire."

Reagan just shook his head.

"Portions of Hell's Kitchen look like a war zone. This guy's supposed to be held up there somewhere, but we're not sure where yet. We've been kind of hoping that Daredevil guy will flush him out, but for all we know they could be working together."

Reagan slipped off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was bad enough that costumed maniac was running around down there, but now there are more of them."

"You think this Punisher character is working with the Devil?" Sid asked sinking into a chair across from the Commissioner.

"Killing doesn't seem to be his style. Jamie saw him once. Dropped a perp off a roof into a dumpster right in front of him. Gave him a little salute and took off over the rooftop before they could go after him. Perp had just knocked over a liqueur store and nearly killed the old man running the place. He was little banged up, but alive."

Sid just nodded. "So, what are we going to do?"

Reagan sat back in his chair. "Terrorist and gangs were the worst we had to deal with when I first took this job. Now, we've had a green monster, an egotistical billionaire with a flying suit, a demigod, 1940's era super soldiers, a government agencies with a helecarrier battling aliens in the center of the city, masked vigilantes in the boroughs causing more trouble than they're trying to 'defend the city' from, and now this. I'm starting to wonder if it's time for me to retire."

Sid just smiled. "Now? When it's just getting interesting?"

Reagan stared at him a moment and then smiled back. "Maybe it is."

"So, this Punisher guy?"

"Set up a task force. We're going to need to know what makes him tick and who exactly is he targeting and if he is working with this Daredevil character. Someone's gotta know something. These people don't just appear from nowhere."

Sid pushed himself to his feet. "I'll get on that."

"And Sid," Reagan added. "Keep me in the loop."

Sid nodded. "You got it, Boss."

"Hey Sid, what's going on with that Grotto thing?"

"Reyes says she's got him singing and we'll have the Punisher before the night is out. There was a bit of something with his attorney's. Some little firm from Hell's Kitchen, Nelson and Murdock or something"

He nodded, turning his attention back to the file. "Tell her to keep me updated."

"Will do, Boss," Sid said heading out.

Reagan sighed and then snapped the file shut. "Not in my city."

-Fin


End file.
